Revelations of Family
by Steve Jester
Summary: Hermione finds out she's adopted, and she has a twin brother. I say much more I'm going to give the first chapter away in its entirity, just please read it! R
1. Default Chapter

__

Revelations of Family  
Chapter 1: I'm Adopted, Twin Brother?  
By: Steve Jester

Notes, Disclaimers and bullshit: All right, yes I know that I have so many fics that I'm doing, but I just had an urge to do this one. I own nothing!

A slow day during the summer holiday. Much was the normal for Hermione Granger. During the school year she attended the wackiest school, or at least what muggles would call wacky. But during the summer, by anyone's standards, it was quite boring. Hermione decided to look through her parents attic while they were at work. "They really need to sort through some of this stuff," Hermione said to herself. She picked up what looked like a fireproof chest that was locked, "Ah well, I can't magically open it," she said putting it aside but then she heard a small clicking noise. She looked to see if the latch opened she saw the lid wide open. "Well, I guess it's open," she giggled. She noticed that there was an envelope that only said "Hermione" on the front. "Hmmm… what's this?" she said as she opened the letter apparently addressed to her.

__

My Dearest Hermione,

If you are reading this then your father and I are dead.

Hermione looked at it again, "Maybe I shouldn't read this," she said. But she kept reading anyway, her quest for knowledge forced her to.

__

Of course you are probably saying "What? My parents aren't dead, they gave this to me!"

Hermione re-read that sentence, "What the…?"

__

I know this may be hard for you to understand, but you were adopted. If you are reading this, one of our friends betrayed us and Voldermort had killed us. Somehow you must have survived. I only hope that your twin brother did as well.

"TWIN BROTHER?!?!"

__

I can't say who we are, or who your brother is, incase Voldermort or his Death Eaters find this letter. But just remember, your father and I love you very much. Dumbledore will know about this already, so he may tell you who your brother is. But I think, if you inherited anything from me you already have a hunch. 

Love - Mum and Dad

Hermione read and re-read the letter again, to make sure she got the message right. "I've got to write to Dumbledore!"

Just then a loud commotion was heard from downstairs and it sounded like someone coming up to the attic. The door opened to reveal a very panicky Arthur Weasley, "Hermione, we need to get you to the Burrow!"

"Why?!" Hermione asked grabbing everything in the box.

"I'll explain later!" Mr. Weasley said, "Just trust me!"

Hermione, papers in hand ran down and stuffed them into her trunk and brought it down to the living room, Mr. Weasley was there floo powder in hand. "Let's go! There's not much time!"

Hermione took a handful of floo powder and threw it into her fireplace screaming "The Burrow!" then she ran through the fire.

Meanwhile, at 4 Privet Drive, Harry was opening a letter of his own. It was from Sirius, left in his will incase he didn't have the chance to tell Harry himself before he died. Harry kept looking over the same sentence, unable to breathe.

__

Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when I was alive, but you have a twin sister, her name is…


	2. The Prohecy Retold, New Feelings PART 1 ...

_Revelations of Family_  
Chapter 2: The Prophecy Retold, New Feelings  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Well, I'll just get out of the way now and make the next chapter. I own nothing!

Commotion was abound at the Burrow. It was very apparent that something huge had happened. Just then Hermione came into the living room through the fireplace, "Alright people! What in hell is going on?"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ron looked the most worried of them all, "Uhhh… Hermione, you may want to sit down."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Hermione said sitting on the couch.

"No dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Voldermort attacked your parents' office. They're dead."

Hermione's eyes widened, "I take it Voldermort knows."

"Knows what?" Ron said, "Is there something we should know?"

"Yea," Hermione said looking at the floor, "I'm adopted, and my real parents were killed by Voldermort when I was a baby."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Hermione said breathing hard, attempting to take this all in, "The note I found from my birth mother said I had a twin brother."

"Did he survive the attack when you were a baby?" Ron said.

"It didn't say."

A long silence filled the room, an uncomfortable one. Hermione sat in shock and depression; loosing her parents, adopted or otherwise, was a big shock. It wasn't like she didn't expect it though; with Voldermort back in power it was a matter of time before the mudblood's of the world were attacked. But it was the thought that she had a twin somewhere out there and she didn't know who he was. Did he go to Hogwarts? Was he adopted as well? Did he even survive? It was then that Mr. Weasley apparated into the living room, "Did Hermione… oh you're here."

"I already know Mr. Weasley," Hermione said morbidly.

Just then there was a small tapping at the living room window,   "Hedwig!"  Hermione said as she went over to the window and let the snow white owl in. Attached to Hedwig's leg was a letter. "Ron, you've got a letter from Harry!" 

Ron took the letter out of Hermione's hand and opened it. "Hermione, you said you had a twin brother that you didn't know about?"

"Yea," she said looking over Ron's shoulder at Harry's letter.

_Ron,_

_This is all too weird. In a box of Sirius' things there was a letter addressed to me. I think Sirius was writing it the day he… well you know. Anyway, it says that I have a twin sister, but it looks like he didn't finish it. He was about to tell me who but it didn't say anything. Weird, huh?_

_Harry_

_PS: How you've been mate?_

"What?!" Hermione said.

"Just what I was thinking," Ron said.

"Does he know if twin survived?" Hermione said.

"No, it doesn't," Ron said, "I think it's time to write to Dumbledore."

"Yea," Hermione said, "I need some answers."

AN: Well, that's a logical place to stop, for now. Hope you like! Please read and review!


	3. The Prophecy Retold, New Feelings PART 2

_Revelations of Family_

Chapter 2b: The Prophecy Retold, New Feelings Part 2

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers and bullshit: you know the deal! Here we go! I own NOTHING!

Harry noticed that Hedwig was back only after a few hours of being gone, a reply attached to her leg. Harry opened his window and let her in. "I wonder what Ron would need to send so fast?" he wondered aloud as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Today has just been too weird. Well, better start at the beginning._

_This morning someone tipped off dad that Hermione's parents were going to be attacked, but when Ministry Officials got to where they worked, it was too late._

"Damn it!" Harry cursed.

_Trust me; I didn't like the thought either. Meanwhile Hermione was going through a bunch of her parents' stuff in their attic. She came across a letter addressed to her. It was a letter telling her she was adopted. The letter was from her birth mother. But that's not the end of it mate._

"Alright, Hermione's parents are now just shells and we find out that she's adopted. What more can they find in a single day?!"

_Hermione was put into adoption because her birth parents died when she was a baby; they were attacked by You-Know-Who._

"Oi! Ron the next thing you're going to tell me after _that_ is that she has a twin somewhere but that she doesn't know who or whether he/she is alive!" Then Harry read the next sentence. Harry flopped on his bed, "You weren't kidding when you said that today was weird!" Harry read on.

_Now you see why today was weird? Anyway we're sending Pig to Dumbledore to see if he'll shed some light on the subject. By the way, Hermione wants to add that she thinks that you and her having twins that you didn't know about has to be a pure coincidence, but she's letting Dumbledore know anyway._

_Later,_

_Ron_

Meanwhile, in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore was staring at two letters, from two students who had just came upon something that he had wanted to keep hidden for as long as possible. "Albus, they have a right to know."

"I know Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I just don't know if their ready."

Meanwhile at the Burrow Hermione was getting settled in Ginny's room. "This is just too weird of a day." Hermione said as she took off her shirt, "I'm going to take a shower ok?"

Ginny didn't answer right away, she was staring at Hermione's shoulder, "Hermione, I just noticed, what's that on your shoulder?"

Hermione looked in the mirror at her shoulder; her old lightning birthmark was just as plainly visible as ever. "Oh, that's just a birthmark."

"In the shape of a lightning bolt?" Ginny said, "Much like _Harry's scar_?"

"Yes Ginny, and no Gin, it's just a coincidence," Hermione said, "It would be too weird."

"You have to admit, we've seen weirder."

"True," Hermione mused. "Ah well, when Dumbledore sends his reply we'll know for sure."

"That we will," Ginny said turning to her newest book, _Modern Samurai_. (AN: That would be a novel I'm working on ^_^)

Hermione rolled her eyes as she went down to the bathroom.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts a meeting of great importance was taking place between Albus Dumbledore and the last remaining Marauder. "I forgot that Sirius was going to tell Harry about his sister," Lupin said, "Personally I don't think we should…"

"I know Voldermort might come looking for the girl," Dumbledore said, "But I think if we could only hear James and Lily now they would want us to tell them."

"Do you know what you are setting into motion though? They're too young Albus."

"Actually, I think 16 is perfect."

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at the Dursleys' dinner table. After the fiasco of last summer Vernon and Petunia had a talk which resulted in their divorce. Dudley, surprisingly enough sided with his mother. It appeared that Aunt Petunia didn't mind that Harry was a wizard. "Harry, could you please get the things off the stove?" Petunia said.

"Sure," Harry said as he got up from the table and went into the kitchen. Just as he grabbed a big pot full of sauce there was a tapping on the window. He set the pot down and opened it to reveal one of the school owls. "I wonder what you've got for me," Harry said as he opened the letter. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Aunt Petunia and Dudley came into the kitchen. "Harry," Petunia said, "Who sent that?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said, "Someone's coming to take me to him. He says it's important."

"Well," Petunia said dejectedly, "Right in the middle of dinner too."

"I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't interrupt dinner if he didn't have to," a voice from the living room said.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry said, "How? When?"

"The floo network connected your fireplace as a special request of Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said, "Now come on, Dumbledore is waiting."

"I'll be back," Harry said as he disappeared through the roaring green fire.

Harry reappeared in the office of the headmaster, "Dumbledore?!" Harry yelled.

"No need to yell Harry," Dumbledore said sitting at his desk. Also sitting down was Hermione. "As Mr. Weasley said there's something I need to tell you two."

"Is it about my sister?"

"Or my brother?" Hermione said.

"What I have to tell you, concerns those two individuals," Dumbledore said motioning for Harry to sit.

"What I'm about to tell you is very important," he continued when Harry sat down, "Harry, Hermione…"

AN: Evil Cliffhanger!!!!!! (Insert evil laughter here) Ah well, you're going to have to wait. Please R&R!


End file.
